fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firefly
Prologue When originally aired on the Fox network, each season-one episode of Firefly featured an introductory monologue. These monologues have been removed from the DVD release. Each of these introductions has been transcribed below.(two versions of Mal's intorduction were aired, one with additional words instered, they are in parenthesis) Note: These passages are currently considered non-canon and contain information contradictory to established elements of the Firefly 'verse. *Book: "After the Earth was used up, we found a new solar system and hundreds of new Earths were terra formed and colonized. The central planets formed the Alliance and decided all the planets had to join under their rule. There was some disagreement on that point. After the War, many of the Independents who had fought and lost drifted to the edges of the system, far from Alliance control. Out here, people struggled to get by with the most basic technologies; a ship would bring you work, a gun would help you keep it. A captain's goal was simple: find a crew, find a job, keep flying." *Mal: "Here's how it is: (The) Earth got used up, so we (moved out, and) terraformed a whole new galaxy of Earths, some rich and flush with new technologies, some not so much. (The) Central Planets, them was formed the Alliance, waged war to bring everyone under their rule; a few idiots tried to fight it, among them myself. I'm Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the Serenity. (She's a transport ship, firefly class.) Got a good crew: fighters, pilot, mechanic. We even picked up a preacher (for some reason), and a bona fide companion. There's a doctor, too, took his genius sister from some Alliance camp, so they're keeping a low profile, (you understand). You got a job, we can do it, don't much care what it is." Cast *Nathan Fillion as Malcolm Reynolds *Gina Torres as Zoë Warren *Alan Tudyk as Hoban "Wash" Washburne *Morena Baccarin as Inara Serra *Jewel Staite as Kaylee Frye *Adam Baldwin as Jayne Cobb *Sean Maher as Simon Tam *Summer Glau as River Tam *Ron Glass as Book Episodes *"Serenity" *"The Train Job" *"Bushwhacked" *"Shindig" *"Safe" *"Our Mrs. Reynolds" *"Jaynestown" *"Out of Gas" *"Ariel" *"War Stories" *"Trash" *"The Message" *"Heart of Gold" *"Objects in Space" Theme Song Lyrics Take my love, take my land Take me where I cannot stand I don't care, I'm still free You can't take the sky from me Take me out to the black Tell 'em I ain't comin' back Burn the land and boil the sea You can't take the sky from me There's no place I can be Since I found serenity But you can't take the sky from me Behind the scenes *Though the show had a loyal following during its original broadcast, it was cancelled by FOX in December 2002 after 11 episodes shown in the USA and Canada. Low ratings were blamed for the cancellation. In the hopes of getting another network such as UPN to pick up the cancelled show, fans formed the 'Firefly Immediate Assistance' campaign, but were unsuccessful in promoting the show's continuance. Fans attributed the low ratings in part to some actions of the Fox Network. Firefly was promoted as an action-comedy rather than the more serious character study it was intended to be; episodes were occasionally preempted for sporting events, and the episodes were not aired in the order that the creators had intended. Most notably, the two-hour episode "Serenity" was intended to be the pilot episode, as it contains most of the character introductions and back-story. However, FOX decided that Serenity was not a suitable pilot, and so the second episode, "The Train Job", was rushed into production to become the pilot episode. *''Firefly'' won the Emmy for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. *The DVD won the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films' 2004 Saturn award for Best DVD Television Release; and was nominated for a Golden Satellite Award in the Best DVD extras category. External links * [http://firefly.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Firefly and Serenity at Wikia] * Firefly wiki * Firefly'' at the TV IV * [http://whedonesque.com/?cat=3 Firefly and Serenity on Whedonesque] * [http://www.mts.net/~arphaxad/firefly.html Firefly timeline] * Chinese words in Firefly * FireflyFans.net - The primary Firefly fansite. * Browncoats.com - An unaffiliated Firefly fan community and resource site * Browncoat board - Forums set up for Browncoats when the Universal forum was closed down * Firefly at Prospero forums, the original Firefly board (aka OB) * alt.tv.firefly (Google Groups) * The Signal - Firefly/''Serenity'' podcast * Firefly Talk - A weekly Firefly podcast * Into The Black - A Canadian fansite that is creating "spin-off" web-distributed episodic content based upon the Firefly universe but not involving original show characters * Bellflower - An Australian Firefly Fanfilm that is currently in Pre-Production. * Bellflower: Pre-Production Diaries - A Behind The Scenes of Bellflower: A Firefly Fanfilm. * Firefly:Old Wounds - Fan Fiction Audio Drama taking place between the tv series and the movie * Virtual Firefly - A fan-based site dedicated to a "virtual continuation" of Joss Whedon's Firefly in the form of scripts of additional episodes * Firefly Virtual Seasons - A collection of fan-based stories of what "might have been" in future seasons of Firefly * Big Damn 'Verse - A Firefly role-playing and fan fiction site. * Worlds of Serenity - A hard SF author examines the plausibility of the 'Verse. * Geekson - podcast interviews Lisa Lassek, editor of the show, and Christina Hendricks, who played Saffron Category:Firefly